This Is My Story
by junseoblover
Summary: This fanfic is not mine. I just wanted to download it so I posted it here. THANKS TO THE OWNER.


CHAPTER 1 : i should leave

"BOOOOM!"

Main doors closed. It was Junhyung. He came home drunk again. I sighed deeply, holding tears back. I stood up and made my way to him and hugged him so he won't fall.

"Hyunseung… you don't know how much I love you!"

I could smell alcohol from his mouth.

"You don't. You have a girlfriend, remember?" I faked smile.

"Oh yeah… right." He smiled too and leanded his head on my shoulder.

I took him to his bedroom and lied him down on bed.

"Sleep well." I whispered and petted his head.

"I love you!" he smiled, closed his eyes and fall asleep.

"I love you too Junhyung. You don't even know how much." I said to myself when I closed his door.

People say, that when someone is drunk, he'll be telling the truth. How I wish Junhyung would mean his words for real. But I can only dream about that. You know why? When he's not drunk, he doesn't even look at me. He never talks to me. Even more, he ignores me. That's why I don't tell him to stop drinking. He talks to me when he is drunk. That's the only thing that keeps me staying here, in B2ST. It's not that I don't like them. But it hurts me to see Junhyung every day, talking about someone else. It hurts so much. I'd love to go back in BIG BANG. G-Dragon was so nice to me. And TOP too. But… who'd take care of Junhyung then? I can't let anyone to know about all those nights.

I sighed.

I opened TV and fell asleep on sofa.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG! A BUG IS UNDER MY BED!"

I was sleeping… for maybe 2 hours. God Yoseob, can't you kill it yourself?

I stood up and went to kitchen to make breakfast.

"Shall I prepare the table?"

Dongwoon was standing next to me, smiling.

"Sure. You'd be in much help to me." I smiled back and mess his hair.

He took plates and went in living room.

"Guys~ Breakfast!"

They were all already sitting behind table, waiting. I gave breakfast on table and made my way to my room.

"Hyung, you aren't going to eat?" Dongwoon was looking after me.

"Aniyo." I sighed. I couldn't stand sitting next to Junhung.

"We will talk later Hyunseung." Doojoon said with annoyed voice. I don't know if he was annoyed by Yoseob, who was waking up so early 'cause of a bug, or me, who was acting so childish.

I nodded. Walked in room and lied on bed, covered myself with banked over head and fall asleep.

"Hyunseung. Wake up." Doojoon's hand was gently shaking my body. I looked up to him with asking face.

"Where were you last night?" he asked calmy.

"Me? Home… why?" I closed my eyes again. Light was too strong.

"Don't lie. I heard when you came home." He shaked me again.

Doojoon, you head Junhyung, not me. I wish I could tell you about it.

"I was… in pub." I lied.

"Oh so. Okay than… but next time tell me when you'll go, okay?"

I nodded.

"And… one more thing. Junhyung is asking if you could cook dinner. Something special. His Girlfriend is coming by."

"Doojoon, I'm leaving the group."

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. He looked at me with pale face.

"Hyunseung, why would you do that?"

I burst in crying. I hugged pillow and tried to calm down.

"Please… leave me alone."

Doojoon just stood up and did what I asked him to.

I could heared Doojoon and Junhyung talking in hallway next to my room.

"He doesn't feel okay."

"So he won't cook?"

"No. And for groups sake, don't bring your girlfriend here again. Are we clear?"

"From when are you making rules?"

"Stop screaming. Hyunseung is sleeping."

"Do I look like I care?"

Doojoon walked off.

See? That's why I am talking about. He doesn't care about me.

11.00 pm.

I stood up from bed. I felt little dizzy. I made my way in kitchen and took some pills.

"I have to put myself together." I told myself and sighed heavily.

Now imagine. You in kitchen, feeling sorry for yourself. And in another room, an angel, singing our new song. Writing lyrics. But you, dumb, don't do anything about it. You don't run to him and hug him. You just listen. And that's right. Song isn't meant to you.

"You feeling better?"

Doojoon gently shaked my arm.

I looked at him and nodded.

This was my everyday life. Till out first dance practice.

CHAPTER 2 : he makes thing be even hard

"Hyunseung! You suck! Get out !"

Dance teacher was right. I sucked at that dance. I didn't have any power. And I'm supposed to be best dancer of the group?

"Mianheyo." I bowed and left out.

"Hyung wait~" Dongwoon ran after me.

"You should go back." I looked at him with teary eyes.

"No, no, no hyung don't cry!" he hugged me tight.

Not a second left, they all come to me and hugged me. Just Junhung didn't. He was standing there, watching us and drinking his water.

"Grhh! Take a break guys." Dance teacher said and left in other room.

"YEEEEEEEES!"

Dongwoon and Kiki hugged each other and did their victory dance. Yoseob joined them.

I sighed and smiled at them.

"Hyunseung… Junhyung's girlfriend won't come in dorm anymore." Doojoon hugged me around shoulders and gave me a smile.

"W-why?" I whispered and gave him a confusing look.

"Don't think you're the only one who doesn't like her." He giggled.

"I do like her… she makes him happy, Doojoon. We all should be happy about them being together."

My voice was cracking while I was talking. My eyes went wet.

"Hyunseung-ahh… You don't need to pretend. I know how you feel."

I shook my head.

"No you don't. It might look so simple, but… it's so hard to stand."

"Hyunseung… I know it's hard when you aren't getting those feelings back. Don't let that crush you down okay?"

I nodded and wiped tears, which were about to fall down.

*flashback*

"Hyunseung you could stop gazing at me now. It's creepy."

I shook my head and followed Junhyung with my eyes, going to the kitchen.

"Mianhe.." I whisperd. But he didn't hear me.

"So I wasn't wrong." I turned my face at Doojoon.

"Wrong about?" I blinked.

"You still like him." He smiled and patted my head.

"A-aniyo!" I blushed hard.

"Hyunseung… you don't need to lie, okay? I saw enough." He smiled and messed my hair.

*endofflashback*

"Hyunseung… can we talk?"

I looked up. I forgot to breath.

"He's all yours, Junhyung." Doojoon said, looked at me and left to his Yoseob.

"W-what is it, Junhyung?" I turned my face at the ground.

CHAPTER 3 : you are ruing my life

"I need some of your help. Come in my room tonight, 'kay?"

He was looking away while talking to me. It looked like he wouldn't want anyone to think that we're talking. It was breaking my heart.

I looked up at him and blinked.

"What help?" I whispered.

"Just come." He putted his hands into his pants-pockets and walked off.

My eyes followed him. I placed hand on my chest and sighed heavily.

He only needs my help. No matter in what condition I am, he'll always ask me, only me, for help. I'm not good for anything else… like I used to be.

I still remember time before debuting. We were dancing together, laughing, hugging… We were dating. Yes, me and Junhyung were a couple. For 11 months and 28 days. 3 days before one year of being together, he dumped me. On the day we debuted. Now, for 3 years, I'm wishing I'd never be accepted in BEAST. I'm the shy one, not important, single, not interesting, a piece of trash.

"HYUNG!"

I looked up at Yoseob.

"Eh?" I forced a smile.

"I'm calling you for past 5 minutes. Why are you ignoring me?" he pout.

"I-I'm sorry… I was thinking about something. What's up?"

"What were you and Doojoon talking about?" he almost whispered and puffed his cheeks.

I could tell, he was jealous a bit.

"About next interview." I giggled.

"Awhh… oh. Why?" He leaned on wall next to me.

"I'm not going." My eyes were looking at the ground again.

"Why not?" he got himself back on foots and shocked looked at me.

"I'm not invited." I gave him a warm look and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be completely okay."

"B-but hyu.." I cut him.

"Go back to practice kiddo!" I smiled and pointed finger to others.

He pouted and walked there.

I looked at Junhyung, took my bag and went home.

….

"Hyunseung. Time to wake up!"

I terrible pain went through my head. I opened my eyes and blinked from few times to get used to light. I saw Doojoon looked at me with angry face.

"What time is it?" I hugged my face with hands to stop the pain, but it got even worse.

"9am." He answered and kept his eyes on me.

I sat on bed. I notice that my clothes were still same as I was wearing on practice.

"How did I get here?" I gave him a confused look.

"I'd like to ask you same question." I heard madness in his voice.

Then I remembered. When I came home, I drank some vodka. And then I took some sleeping pills. But I don't remember how I got here.

"I-I don't know." I whispered.

"Do you know what would happened if manager would found you?" his face turned red from all madness.

He had all rights to scream at me. If manager would found me, we'd be screwed.

"Get your ass in Junhyung's room and thank him!"

"W-why?" my eyes widen.

"He took care of you! He skipped celebrating and came home. He said he had some stuff to make with you but he found you fucking drunk, lying on kitchen's floor!"

He took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"Hyunseung… I know you have been through hard time… but please. It's not easy for me too. Don't try to kill yourself again, okay?" he hugged me tight.

I nodded and hugged him back.

"But hyung… wouldn't it be better if I leave?" I asked carefully.

"Seungie stop it. BEAST isn't BEAST without you." He kissed my forehead and left from my room.

I went in bathroom, had some cold shower and refreshed myself. I putted up fresh clothes and went to Junhyung's room.

-knock knock-

"Come in." voice behind door said in melody tone.

I opened door and went in.

Junhyung was lying on his bed, writing something when he looked at me.

I bowed deeply. "Thank you for yesterday." I looked back up at him.

"It's okay." He threw me a roll of papers.

"Those are your parts. Learn them till tomorrow." He was in sitting position now.

"Okay." I whispered and wanted to leave.

"Hyunseung…" I turned back to him.

"Is something wrong?" he said that is such a warm tone I just wanted to run and hug him and tell him everything.

"A-aniyo… everything is okay." I forced a smile.

"Get out now." He turned away and continued what he was doing.

I sighed and went in kitchen. Nobody was home. They all went to have that interview.

Why is Junhyung home? He should go there too…

I opened papers and looked at them.

For a moment, I forgot to breath. Paper became wet on some places because of my tears.

"Junhyung… Why are you doing this to me?"

CHAPTER 4 : story ends somewhere or it returns in nightmare

For a moment, I forgot to breath. Paper became wet on some places because of my tears.

"Junhyung… Why are you doing this to me?"

-lyrisc-

[HS] Like this again, I can't forget you.

I'm writing the story

that will never end in my heart.

[JH] I'll rewrite it again and again,

out story will not end…

I kneed on the floor and hided my face into my hands.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hyunseung… we need to talk."

Junhyung pulled me into his room. Yes we just moved into our new dorm and we had own rooms.

"Isn't that awesome?" I smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"Hyunseung…"

"We'll be able to sleep together in peace now~"

I smiled even brighter and kissed him on lips, as he moved away.

"This have to stop…" he walked out of my hug. I gave him a confused look.

"What was wrong with the kiss now?" I pouted as a child.

"Not a kiss. We-we can't date anymore. W-we have to stop our relationship here…" he looked away.

"That's a… joke, right?" my voice was cracking.

"No. Please, forget about what we had. Let's just act like co-workers." He hopefully smiled.

"What did I do wrong?" I wishpered.

My body was shaking, my throat hurted, my eyes were burning.

"Ahh… you didn't do anything…" he sighed and tried to put a smile on his face.

"So…that's the problem? 'Cause I didn't do… anything?" I hold tears back.

"No, no it's nothing your fault. We.. just aren't meant to be."

I slowly nodded.

"S-so… you don't love me anymore?" I asked. I still hoped he was just joking.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Boy can't love another boy." He looked at me.

"Oh…" that's all I could say at that time.

"But… our story didn't end. We're still writing it." He smiled again.

I nodded, turned around and went in my room.

"Junhyung… this story is a nightmare." I whispered to myself, laid on bed and cried in silence.

*end of flash back*

CHAPTER 5 : new girlfriend

-KNOCK KNOCK-

I took a breathe, wiped my tears and slapped myself.

"Get yourself together Hyunseung!" I told myself and looked at the doors.

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK- "Anyone home?"

I stood up and walked to the doors and opened them.

There was a girl, little shorter than me, smiling like a little kid. She bowed deep.

"Han Hyewa imnida." She smiled at me again.

First think I thought about was: Junhyung's girlfriend. You know… she has been here many times, but if I tell you the truth, I don't know how does she looks like. Not even what's her name. I just never was interested in those things.

"Wait, I'll go get Junhyung." I turned away as she reached my hand and stopped me.

"A-aniyo~ I'm looking from Hyunseung-Oppa!" she seemed little scared.

I looked at her and pointed at myself with a finger.

"Hyunseung… Oppa?" My eyes widen.

"Do we know each other?" I blinked for a few times. For a moment, I actually fought I lost my memory.

"Oh gosh! Mianhe for calling you oppa! I didn't recognized you. You look really different on picture… Mianhe!" she bowed again.

"Oh no, no it's okay." I smiled. She was so funny with her confusing.

"Really?" she looked back up at me.

I nodded.

"So… why are you here?" I invited her in the kitchen.

"Manager hyung send me to you. He said you need more dance practice." She smiled.

Yeah… I'd really need some more of it. But she was younger than me. How could she learn me than?

"Oh so…" I looked away.

"Would you like some tea?" She sat down on chair and nodded to my offer.

"Do you mind me calling you Oppa?" she slowly asked.

"Feel free to call me that. By the way… how old are you?" I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm turning 18 in next 3 days." She blushed alittle.

"Aww..." i smiled and gave a cup of tea on the table infront of her.

"Thank you Oppa~" she drank some of it.

She actually looked cute to me. She had same cheeks as Junhyung, what made me sighed and looked away.

"Oppa… since we'll spend everyday together… we should know more about each other, don't you think?" she asked carefully.

"You're right…" I looked at the way where Junhyung has his room. He might here all this.

"Let's go out… somewhere nicer, shall we?" I smiled at her.

She quickly nod her head.

"Just let me change my clothes… I'll be back in 2 minutes." I got up from my chair and went to my room.

I opened my closet and looked at my clothes. What shall I wear?

-bom!- someone closed my room doors. I looked there and saw Junhyung standing with crossed arms on his chest.

"Who's that girl in kitchen? You know you can't take fans into our dorm…" he said roughly.

"She is… my dance teacher." I looked back in my closet and took some clothes out.

"Where are you going?" he asked surprised.

Since when he cares?

"Out." I cut him. It was first time I was that rough to him. And it was breaking my heart.

"With that girl? Are you crazy? What if she is lying? Beside… she isn't legal yet!"

My eyes widen when I looked at him. How did he know that? Why did he cared about my life all of sudden? Somehow… it pissed me off.

When a minute of silence passed, he looked away.

"Ahh… just go out with whoever you want." He turned away and walked out.

My eyes became wet. I changed my clothes, went to kitchen, took girl's hand and pulled her out of the house.

"O-oppa… something wrong?" she hugged my arm as we stopped.

"Ne… Just little argue with one of my bandmates." A light wind dried my teas in eyes.

"'Kay." She smiled and hugged my arm tighter.

We walked along the street. And we talked. We talked like we knew each other for years. It was really nice and it made me forget about Junhyung and problems. She even understand my story and she didn't took me as a 'monster' cause I liked Junhyung. She totally got me and she supported me.

*at that time in the dorm* (I know I usually don't write that but I have to do that here xD)

Guys came from interview.

"Hyuuuung we're hungryyy~~" Dongwoon screamed.

But he didn't got any answer. He walked to Hyunseung's room, knocked and entered.

"Hyunseung?" he didn't saw anybody there. He walked to Doojoon with pale face.

"Hyung… Hyunseung went missing." He said with almost crying voice.

"What are you talking about?" Doojoon gave him a confused look.

"Hyunseung isn't in his room anymore!" Dongwoon pouted.

Doojoon quickly stood up and ran to Hyunseung's room. Nobody was there. He went to Junhyung's room and entered without knocking.

"Where is Hyunseung?" he almost screamed.

"He went out." Junyhung said in annoyed tone.

"Out? With who?" Doojoon was surprised.

"Some girl." Junhyung cut off his words. It was clearly heard he didn't like what was going on.

Doojoon sighed and smiled.

"That's good." He said, more to himself than to Junhyung or anybody.

Junhyung gave him a death glear.

"That's good?" he asked in even more annoyed tone.

"Yeah… he finally got you off his mind." Doojoon smiled brightfully.

Junyhung was surprised at Doojoon's words. He didn't know that Doojoon knew everything about them.

"Get out of my room… NOW!" Junhyung screamed.

Doojoon smiled and walked out.

"Hyunseung don't have a girlfriend… and there is no way he'll have one. Not if I'm still alive." Junhyung told himself and threw pillow after Doojoon.

One thing was clear… Junhyung still deeply loved him.

CHAPTER 6 : oh that tomorrow

~back to Hyunseung's POV~

It was around 11. Pm and we were still walking around the city. I didn't know so many fun things were out there. Probably because I haven't been out for a long time like this.

"Ohh… I should go home now. It's really late." She looked at the clock and sighed.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you there." I smiled.

"You really would?" she looked up at me and smiled.

"Ladies first." I bowed alittle.

She made her sweet laugh and blushed. I couldn't believe that she doesn't have a boyfriend. They should be killing each other for her.

We walked back on the road and talk. From time to time she hugged herself.

"Are you freezing?" i slowly asked.

"Aniyo~ it's okay." She smiled.

I wiped my jacked around her shoulders.

"Thank you Oppa~" she hugged my arm and we continue to walk.

I didn't mind her hugs and holding hands. I liked it. Maybe because I missed that so much, but also because I like her. As a really close friend ofcourse. She was sweet and I was really happy to have her by my side at the time.

"Here we are…" we stopped before a big house.

She left my arm and looked at me.

"Thank you for such a beautiful night, oppa~" she smiled.

"Ne~ I enjoyed too." I smiled back and pinched her cheeks.

"And keep that jacket, okay?" I patted her shoulder.

"Thank you oppa!" a really big smile appeared on her face, which a tight hug was followed.

"See you tomorrow ne~" I said to her before she went inside the house.

I looked at my phone to see the hour.

-13 missed calls

-5 txt messages

I clicked to see calls. '13 missed calls from Doojoon'

Oh! I forgot to tell him about my going out!

I quickly pressed call- button.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Doojoon-Hyung! I-I forgot to call you before, mianhe~ I went out for something, but I'm coming home now~"

"Hyunseung~ it's okay. I wasn't calling cause of that. Manager called me before and said that I have to tell you that you have a meeting tomorrow with him." He giggled.

"Oh… oh thank you Hyung."

"See ya~" he hanged up.

I looked at the phone and checked those txt messages.

-txt message from Junhyung

*empty*

-txt message from Junhyung

*empty*

-txt message from Junhyung

*empty*

-txt message from Junhyung

*empty*

-txt message from Junhyung

*empty*

I sighed, deleted messages and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Hyunseung! Come here for a bit…" Doojoon called me as soon as I entered the dorm.

"What's up?" I walked to his room.

"When will we meet her?" a bright smile was on his face.

"H-h-how do you know?" I opened my mouth from surprising.

"Hyung knows everything he wants. So…?" he seemed excited.

"Tomorrow. Good night!" I smiled and went to my room to change my clothes.

I laid in bed and closed my eyes.

Something rolled in my bed and took me whole banked.

I quickly stood up and turned on the light.

"JUNYHUNG?"

He didn't move. He continued his sleeping.

'An angle…' I though and slowly went back in bed.

I poked his shoulder. "Junhyung?"

He mumbled something and pouted out his lips.

I sighed, stood back up from my bed and walked to living room.

"Hi couch. My couch. Say hi back." I sighed, laid down on couch and fall asleep.

CHAPTER 7 : yepeo hyewa

NO*On pic are actualy Thunder and Dara~ but imagine Hyunseung and Hyewa 'kaay? XD*

"Oppa~Time to wake up!" I sweet voice waked me up. I blinked a few times and looked at Hyewa.

"Morning!" she smiled.

"Morning…" I said back and sat on sofa.

My back hurt al hell. Stupid sofa!

"What are you doing here so early?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at her.

"Manager gave me your new schedule. You better get ready! We have meeting with him in 30 minutes. Than we have to remake your room into a dancing room. And then practice." She said and smiled powerfully.

I yawned and got up.

"C'mon oppa~ It'll be much fun today!" she tapped my shoulder.

"Ah.. yeh for sure." I gave her a light smile and went into my room.

Junhyung was still there. A blanked was lying on the floor and noticed he was wearing only his underwear. I blushed hard and stared at him.

It's been long since I saw so many skin from him. He worked on his body hard, which was clearly seen. All those muscles…

I looked at his face.

Those nice, kissable lips were put in a little smile. He's eyes were closed and he really looked like a beautiful, sleeping angel.

I shook my head, took blanked from the floor and covered him with it.

"Sleep well, Junhyung." I gently kissed his forehead and quickly changed my clothes.

Honestly, I still didn't have an idea what is he doing in my room.

I sighed and make my way back to Hyewa.

"Let's go." I said sleepy voice.

"Let's GO!" she repeated me, grabbed my arm and dragged me out.

-manager's office-

"Anneyong~" me and Hyewa said together and bowed.

"Awh! I see you two already match well." She smiled and asked us to sit down.

I saw how Hyewa blushed as he said that. I smiled at her and patted her head.

We sat down and manager continued.

"So, Hyunseung. I brought you some help. I know you don't suck at dancing and that practice was just a little shock. But Han Hyewa will just help you to improve your dancing and singing. She has won many awards all around the world even though she's young. And please, treat her well, since she's my niece, okay?" He smiled at us.

I nod my head and smiled.

"I promise I will." I looked at her. She was blushing again.

"Great! You may leave now."

Hyewa stood up and I followed her.

"Ugh Hyewa! Things for room are already waiting in dorm. Please be careful with them." She nod and waved to him and pulled me out of the office.

"Sometimes, he is really annoying." She rolled her eyes, blushed a little and looked at me with a smile.

"We mach well!" I imitated manager.

She laughed and friendly punched me in shoulder. But I was faster and catch her hand before punching and pulled her in a hug.

"There, there little pabo~" I patted her head and smiled.

"Oppa! I'm not little." She pouted and hid her face into my chest.

I giggled.

"Come, let's go home~" I took her hand we went back in dorm.

CHAPTER 8 : second biggest mistake in my life

~Junhyung's POV.~

I touched my forehead and smiled to myself when Hyunseung left the room.

'He still likes me.' I though

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. His room sure were more tip-top than my. And it had a special smell. I really liked it.

I stood up from bed and put my clothes on.

"Junhyung needs food." I mumbled and went to the kitchen. I stopped before entering living room and looked at Hyunseung and that girl.

"Let's GO!" she almost screamed, grabbed Hyunseung's hand and pulled him out of the dorm.

How dare she!

I palmed my head.

God, Junhyung… you broke up with him! He isn't yours anymore…

My eyes become teary. How could I be so stupid to let someone so special go.

It's not that my heart was breaking when I broke up with him. I just though everything will be still like before. But I was damn wrong. Hyunseung was becoming more un-social. He did talk to other members, but when it came to me, he just couldn't talk. Like his body would be under someone's else control. I found him gazing at me many times. And everytime like that, his eyes were full of tears. I hated him. I really did. Special because I still loved him with all my heart. And because I wanted this to end, I found myself a girlfriend and started to ignore him. I was really rude to him sometimes. But don't think it was easy for me! I wished I could turn back the time and wouldn't say those stupid words "We can't date anymore. We have to stop our relationship here…"

Now… I decided to make things back right. I hurt him a lot and I know he won't forgive me that easily. Maybe he even won't. But if he does that… I don't know what I will do. For the start, I want to get his attention back. Like I did this night, sleeping in his room. I tough he'll kick me out, but he didn't. Cheer for me!

At the point, I won't let his girl win.

"Gee gee gee gee, baby, baby, baby, gee gee gee gee~" I turned my look on the table next to me. My phone was ringing. My girlfriend was calling.

I sighed and picked up.

"Morning, my beuty prince!" I made a –yuuck- face and sighed. I hated that 'nick name'.

"Morning." I said in deep tone.

"Oh Oppa~ something wrong?"

"Ne, you." I kept my tone in same line.

"Ahhh? Wayee?"

"Look. I'm sick of you. Okay? .YOU." I sighed.

"Oppa? You drunk again?"

"I'll came over your place in 10 minutes." I mumbled and hang up.

"Gosh how I hate woman!" I said to myself.

Yeah.. today was a day of dumping a biggest mistake I ever made in my life. Beside leaving Hyunseung.

I made my way to my room and changed my clothes.

I hang to hers place and dumped into hers apartment.

"Oppa~" she ran to me for a hug. I stopped her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Look. We can't date anymore. Our relationship doesn't exist anymore. It never did. Clear!"

Her face became pale in a second. I smiled.

"Great. So, delete my txt messages, number, throw away all gifts I gave to you and forget me." I turned around and walked out.

That wasn't actually so hard.

I sighed from relief and smiled at myself.

Let's go home now, to my sweet Seungie.

CHAPTER 9 : surprise

~Hyunseung's POV.~

When we came back to the dorm, Hyewa went to my room and looked around it.

"This wardrobe is out of here. Bed goes in that corner and that table goes there." She was pointing with her finger in different ways.

"Y-ya! M-my room." I blinked for few times.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Oppa~ don't worry! Just do as I say." She hugged me and kissed me on cheek.

I sighed and started to move things as she said. Soon I finished… my room looked much bigger.

I was surprised at my work, and even more at the big stereo radio she brought in room.

"That's that?" I blinked for a few times.

She pressed play button and our song Beautiful started. She grabbed my hand and pulled me on the middle of the room next to her.

"Dance battle!" a bright smile was on her face.

And we danced. She was awesome. Her body was moving in light steps. Every move was perfect and somehow cute. I enjoyed dancing with her.

"Aaaaaaaah! I won~!" she screamed and jumped as song finished.

"you really are awesome~" I smiled.

"But not better than you~" she poked my tummy.

"Aish that hurts." I pouted.

"Be right back!" she kissed my cheek and went out of the room.

"Hyung we came to see what's going on here." I looked at the doors and saw Dooseob, Kiwoon and Junhyung standing there.

"Oh um… I just changed my room a little." I forced a smile.

I couldn't move my eyes away from Junhyung. I remembered the moment when I found him in my bed, what made me blush.

"Hyunseung… is there anything you want to tell us?" Doojoon woke me up with those words.

"Uhm… yeah, actually yes." I mumbled and shook my yeah to move my eyes away from Junhyung.

Doojoon grinned and sat on the floor as we followed him.

"Oppa~I'm ba-" Hyewa suddenly appeared in room and looked at us.

I turned to her and stand up.

"guys~ This is Han Hyewa, little princess." I walked to her and placed my hand on her head.

"Oppa, you're embarrassing me." She blushed hard.

"Oppa?" Yoseop jumped up and looked at us.

"Are you dating?" Kiwoon said in one voice.

"N-no…" She smiled.

Doojoon glared at me.

"…yet." I mumbled.

"YET?" YoKiwoon was shocked.

CHAPTER 10 : bastard

Doojoon clapped loud at us.

I sighed and forced a smile. All I hoped is that Hyewa got my joke about us dating. So far, I'd only use her for some stupid plan of Doojoon I didn't even know.

"Are we going to practice or not?" Junhyung spoke up, looking away from everyone else.

Something was wrong. Even thought he hates me, since Hyewa is here, he's acting strange. I shook my head drag Hyewa to sit next to me.

"Will you call me Oppa too?" Dongwoon asked Hyewa with his puppy eyes.

"Wonnie!" Kiki almost screamed.

"I'm ignored." Junhyung mumbled.

"Whaa?" annoyed voice came from Dongwoon's mouth. Everybody knew that Kiki loves Dongwoon and he wants him for himself.

"You're making me jealous!" he pouted and looked away.

"Awhh Kiki~ my love~" Dongwoon quickly turned on his lovely mood and hugged his Hyung tight and gave him a kiss on cheek.

"Gross! Do that in your room!" Yoseob puffed his cheeks innocently.

"Guys!" I sighed.

They turned their eyes on me.

"I think Hyewa wants to get to know you better…" my eyes stopped on Junhyung again.

"I'm Yang Yoseob and I'm the cutie of this group~" Yoseob puffed his cheek again and blushed alittle.

Hyewa giggled.

"Nice to meet you~" she almost singed.

"I'm Lee GiKwang~ with the most honey-abs from all around the world. And this is my love, Son Dongwoon~my maknae" Kiki messed Dongwoon's hair and hugged him tight.

"Awwwwwww~~" Hyewa could hold back from all their cutness.

"I'm Yoon Doojoon. The leader." Doojoon said with a bit cold voice.

Hyewa gave him a little bow.

" Yong Junyhung. Rapper. " He looked at Hyewa with a glare.

Hyewa smiled at him and looked at me. I nod my head and sighed.

"I think we better start with your new songs~ I'd need my oppa, Doojoon hyung,Yoseob hyung and GiKwang hyung. Others don't really need to be here." She smiled brightfuly.

"I'm off to bed than~ keep on good work hyungs!" Dongwoon said and quickly disappeared out of the room.

I felt someone hugging me around waits. First I thought it was Hyewa, but when I heard

"Don't run on couch tonight."

whispered in my ear, my body froze.

"Junhyung get out." Doojoon pulled Junhyung away from me and pushed him out of the room.

My eyes were wide open, full of tears.

Why was he such an idiot? Why was he giving me attention all of sudden? Was it possible… that he still loves me? That he's jealous on Hyewa? …. No no, that's impossible…

I facepalmed myself and smiled.

"I'm such an idiot." I mumbled out louder than I wanted.

"You aren't an idiot, oppa~" Hyewa hugged me and wiped my tears.

"When are you going to start dating?" Yoseob asked little annoyed.

"Are you jealous?" Doojoon hugged Yoseob from behind and smiled.

"Chh no! I just want to know when I should start counted your days till break-up as I did for Junhyung." He smiled proudly.

"And how long is Junhyung in relationship already?" Doojoon asked surprised.

"Thex were in relationship for 2 years 7 month and 25 days." Yoseob told even more proud.

"H-how do you mean… were?" I whispered.

"They broke up today." Yoseob smiled.

"So let's start with our music!" he added and walked from Doojoon hug.

"Hyunseung?" Doojoon wishpered.

"S-start without me." I said and quickly went to search for Junhyung.

I found him gazing through window.

"Junhyung?" I slowly placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and sighed.

"You scared me." He looked back outside.

"I'm sorry… Ano… What's with you and your girlfriend?" I asked. Honestly, I was afraid of his reaction.

"Nothing…" she answer with a calm voice and smiled.

"Junhyung… how can you do something like this?" I got tears in my eyes.

"W-what?" he looked at me surpised.

"You're breaking hearts of the ones that really love you. You don't know how much that hurts! How could you do that to that girl?" I started punching his chest while crying.

I didn't know what obsessed me. I was really mad at him. I didn't mind him doing this to me, but to that girl who was completely innocent. How could he? He really didn't know how do someone, who's left behind from a person he truly love, suffer from all pain in his heart. He didn't know how hard is to live without being loved.

All of sudden he pulled me in his hug and petted my head.

"Hyunseung… I ... I just didn't love her."

"BASTARD!" I pushed him away.

"Why are you suddenly on hers side?" he asked with a little angry voice.

"Because… Because I know how does she feels… I know how heartless your words can be and I know… I know how is to live, seeing you everyday but not getting love back. I know how much that hurts!" my tears just didn't stopped, they've gotten even bigger.

"I-I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY!" I turned around and ran out from the dorm.

I'm going somewhere, somewhere nice. I'm going far, far away from you and our hearts. I'll stop, when you'll repeat your words. I'll come back, when I'll hear those three words from you. Just once again, make me feel special. Make me feel yours.

CHAPTER 11 : evil ? aniyo just a simple plan

*3th person POV*

"Tell me what happened." The blond hug asked all worried.

"H-he just *smirk* did that again." Hyunseung answered and tried to calm down.

"He did what? To you? Were you2 dating again without me knowing?" blondes' got little annoyed.

"No, damnit! He broke up with his girlfriend!" Hyunseung wiped tears and sighed heavily.

"Well,…. That's good ne?" Blond guy still didn't get the problem.

"HELL! GD, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes! But you aren't telling me much!" GD ran out of patience.

"Well… lately he's acting pretty weird. He's actually giving me some attention. But too much at once. I mean... aish, you get me?" Hyunseung sadly looked at GD's eyes, hoping boy understands him.

"Actually, no." GD have him back a dumb look.

"He's disturbing me with empty txt messages all the time, he talks to me, he's hugging me, he was even sleeping in my room, in my bed half naked! It's not that I don't like it… but I can't fall for all this just so easly… right?" He didn't left his hoping-look.

"Aishhh! This is getting serious." GD rubbed his neck and looked away.

"Just let me stay here for the night! I can't go home after screaming at him! Please!" Hyunseung roughly shook GD's shoulders.

"I.. don't know… well… ahh okay, sure. Just calm down." He kept rubbing his neck, still not sure about the situation.

"Thank you! I love you so much!" Hyunseung hugged GD tight.

"Aish! Het off! If TOP hears…"

"If I hear what?" TOP appeared on doors and smiled at GD, who blushed in a second.

"N-noting!" GD mumbled and pushed Hyunseung off from him.

"Chhh, don't be like that to kids." TOP cut him and sat next to Hyunseung, placing his arm around his arms.

GD glared at TOP and mumbled something.

"I'm here only to help." TOP glared back to GD.

"Can you please stop? I'm in serious shit." Hyunseung broke their glaring mission.

"Okay, tell me what's breaking your heart." TOP turned his attention to Hyunseung.

Hyunseung took a deep breath and told him same as he did to GD before.

"What's your option?" GD asked quickly.

"He's jealous…" TOP looked at the ground and smiled to himself.

"What?" Hyunseung and GD asked in one voice.

"Yeah… Look, I know him and I know situation he's in. I mean, I understand him in some way. He loved you, Hyunseung. And when he broke up with you, he thought everything will be same as they were till now. But since you too things really serious and really deep to your heart, it turned out really horrible. And special now when you got someone who's totally supporting you, in your case Hyewa, he's jealous. In fact, he's used to be the one taking care of you, watching you in every situation from a special view. He just didn't really realize that till now. And he wants to have you back."

GD was only blinking at TOP's smart, teaching words.

"… and what should I do?" Hyunseung slowly asked.

"I have a plan…" TOP evilly grined.

CHAPTER 12 : what's happening

*Hyunseung's POV*

I sighed.

When he said this, I knew it won't be pretty.

"…But it contains something I don't really support." His face was back to serious.

"Tell us already!" GD almost screamed from arousal.

"Okaaay." He sighed and took a deep breath as he continued.

"You and GD are really close friends. Someone could say a couple. And since we have bang-holidays, well, GD could spend time with you… but acting like a couple. I mean, he'd be annoying to you. And the most disgusting part… he'd… k-k-kiiss…you." TOP lowered his voice on the end.

GD's eyes widen and I shook my head.

"I'm against! I won't let him cheat on you!" I glared at TOP.

I could let their relationship broke just to help such an asshole like me.

"I do agree! We can fake kisses… actually, I'd be only forcing you to a kiss, but never really do it." GD spoke up.

"But… I don't know… I don't wanna ruin your relationship." I sighed.

"You won't." TOP tapped my shoulder.

"He'll make up to me everynight." He smiled proudly and placed his hand on his chest.

"Aiiishhhh! I can feel the pain already." GD pouted as a child.

"You're enjoying it!" TOP grined.

"I'm still in shit!" I cut them off and sighed.

"Don't worry bummblebee~ you have me now!" GD pinched my cheeks.

"Okay, I'll sleep in my dorm." I jumped up.

"Oh GD…" I looked back at him.

"Neee~~" he smiled.

"Hyewa has birthday tomorrow. And I won't be able to buy a present for her since she's with me all the time…."

"Yes, yes I know the right thing what to buy." He nod his head and smiled.

"Thank you!" I bowed.

"See ya laateer~" he waved at me and cuddled to TOP.

I just ran out of there back to my sweet dorm.

Everything was same as everyday. Well just loud music from my room. I peeked in room and laughed.

"Aiish! Hyewa do that cute face agaaain~" Kiki was jumping around her all happy.

"Aniyo~ it's not cu- Oppa!" she saw me and ran to me for a hug.

"Here is my little princess." I petted her head and smiled.

"Aww hyung is back~" Yoseob said in little sad tone.

"Now Hyewa won't play with us anymore." Kiki joined him.

I giggled and so did Hyewa.

"Yoseob~you're too old for games like that." Doojoon hugged Yoseob around waist and kissed his cheek.

"All you think about is bed activities." Yoseob mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"I like to make you scream~" Doojoon blushed and placed his lips on Yoseobs neck.

I covered Hyewas ears with my hands.

"Ya guys~ Not everybody are old enough to head all this." I glared at him.

"Mianhe Oppa." Doojoon laughed and left Yoseob.

I rolled my eyes and moved hands away from giggling Hyewa.

"Did you made a cover of the songs aready?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Okay will go to others so we'll try it out." I smiled and left the room.

"Dooooongwooooooooooooon!" I banged in Dongwoon's room.

"5 more minutes hyung…" he mumbled.

"Gikwang just confessed!" I shouted.

"WHAT!" he jumped from his bed with wide open eyes.

"He likes our new songs~" I laughed.

"Hyung!" he laid back on the bed and covered himself with blanked.

"Aniyo, aniyo~ get up! We're trying them out! And get Junhyung there too." I smiled and took blanked off him.

"Aish! Get his yourself." He mumbled, stood up and walked past me to my room.

"Kids." I sighed and went to Junhyung's room and slowly knocked.

"Come in!"

I grabbed the handle and pushed it down to opened the door but I changed my mind. I slowly took off my hand and sighed heavily.

"We'll try out our new songs." I whispered even thought I wanted to speak out loud. I just couldn't.

"What?"

Not a word came out from me.

Hyunseung what's wrong with you!You shouted at him before. Just tell him! Is it that hard? He hates you.

"Meeting." I whispered again and looked at the ground.

God, what's happening to me? Why aren't my legs moving?

Door opened and Junhyung was looking at me with a confused look.

"What?" he asked once again.

"Meeting." I said and turned around to walk away.

"Hyunseung, wait." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I didn't have any power in my legs. They just involved somehow and made me fall. But Junhyung caught me.

"When did you last eat?" he asked little worried. At last he sounded so.

But seriously… when did I eat the last time?

I just shook my head and tried to get myself on feet but he was holding me tight.

"Let me go." I whispered.

He got me on feet and walked me to kitchen, hugging me around waist.

"You like ramen?" he asked while making me sit on the chair.

"Others are waiting for us!" I looked at him and stood back up.

"You have to eat!" he screamed and made me sit.

"I'm okay with wate-"

And all I saw after this was… dark.

CHAPTER 13 : i still smell some love

*3th person POV.*

GD reached the hospital and ran to doctor.

»What happened to Hyunseung!« he breath in and looked through window in Hyunseung's room, where he was sleeping like an angel.

"His body was overworked and without any power."

"Can I go to him?"

"Sure but he's sleeping."

"Thank you!" he bowed and quickly went into room. His eyes stopped on person who was sitting next to Hyunseung's bed, holding his hand.

"Ya Junhyung! What are you doing here?" GD asked annoyed and went closer.

Junhyung turned around and looked at GD.

"Waiting him to wa-"

"Get out." GD cut him off and glared at him.

"But I-"

"Get out!" GD raised his voice up.

"But I too-"

"Are you depth? Get out!" GD pulled Junhyung's hand away from Hyunseung's and made Junhyung stand up.

Junyhung was just looking at him in shock. His heart was in horrible pain at the moment.

"Are you still here? I told you to get your ass out." GD keep his glared on Junhyung.

"I took him here! I have all rights to be h-"

"Aniya!" cut him off again.

"Who are you to be telling me that?" Junhyung finally got his words be spoken.

"None of your business. Out!" GD pointed at the door.

Junhyung looked at Hyunseng and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Seungie~" he whispered, turned around and walked out.

"Aish I hate being evil…" GD sighed after Junhyung closed the door and looked at sleeping Hyunseung.

*Knock knock*

"May I come in~?" a soft, girly voice was heard behind the door.

"Come, come." GD looked at the door and expected a nurse.

A girl peeked in the room and then ran to Hyunseung and hugged him.

"Oppa~ I'm so sorry for leaving you alone!" she said with crying voice.

"You must be Hyewa…" GD was looking at the girl and gently placed his hand on hers shoulder to move her a bit away from sleeping angel.

She followed GD's hand and looked at him with a small, worried smile.

"Aye~ awhhh! GD!" her smiled became more bright as she bowed.

"Oh you know me?" GD smiled back and offered her a chair.

"Nee~ Hyunseung told me about you." Hyewa giggled and sat on chair.

"Ohhh… good or bad?" GD asked suspiciously.

"Good!" Hyewa giggled again and looked at Hyunseung.

"He told me about everybody. And all he was talking about was positive… sometimes I came to think that he sees only good things about someone. I mean, that good ne, but… that doesn't always make him happy…" Hyewa sighed and hers eyes become little teary.

"Are you pointing on Junhyung?" GD asked carefully.

She nod her head and sighed again.

"I know I'm officially only a teacher to him, but he became an older brother to me in so short time and it hurts me to see him suffer because of an asshole Junhyung." Right after that she covered her mouth with hands.

"I didn't meant like a really… asshole." She blushed and looked at the ground.

GD tapped her shoulder and smiled.

"I keep my mouth shout for you. Can I tell you a small secret?" GD came closer to her and giggled.

"Nee, Hyung!" Hyewa looked at him.

"I'm playing trick on Junhyung. I want him to know how did he make Seungie sad." He smiled.

"How can I help?" Hyewa smiled back.

"Just stay at Hyunseungs side." GD messed her hair.

"I'll… but I want to help with your plan! I want to make Oppa happy again… I want to make him be with Junhyung again!" she pouted.

GD's eyes widen.

"I don't think that possible…" he blinked faster.

"They will be together again. I tell you! Even thought Junhyung was so evil and stuff to Oppa, he still has strong feelings for him." Hyewa smiled and looked at Hyunseung.

"How do you know?" GD blinked even faster.

"Before woke up oppa last time, I went in his room and found Junhyung in his bed. When I was about to leave, he started to talk in sleep… Wait I recorded him…" she took out her phone and sheared for a tape.

GD was only looking at her with dump expression.

'How can be so young girl so brave and smart?' he thought to himself and bite his lip.

"Hyunseung… ahh I'm sorry… Don't leave me. S-saranghaeyo~ Seungie…" a tone stopped.

Hyewa was giggling at GD surprised face.

"This isn't fake?" GD kept his face same.

Hyewa shook her head.

"Than… we shall make them back together." GD smiled brightfully.

"Can I help now?" Hyewa pouted.

"Sure! Make Junhyung sees me everytime I'll be with Hyunseung, okay?" GD grined.

"Okay~" Hyewa smiled.

"Mwhhmm…." Mumbling disturbed GD's and Hyewas smiling and made them looked at the boy on the bed.

"Hyunseung!" they both shouted and hugged poor angel.

CHAPTER 14 : he took my part

*Hyunseung's POV*

"mmm…" I slowly open my eyes and looked around the room.

"Mwhhm…." I mumbled.

"Hyunseung!" my face was in someone chest before I could even see who that was.

"H-hay!~" I smiled when I recognized GD's perfume mixing with Hyewa's.

They moved a bit away to give me some space for brething.

"How do you feel Oppa~" Hyewa was smiling brightfuly while holding my hand.

"I'm good… just a bit tired." I smiled back.

"Dewd you slept for a whole day already." GD giggled and friendly punched my shoulder.

"Oppa~ Guys are sending you greetings! And Doojoon is sending you a hug~" Hyewa pulled me in hers warm hug.

"Awhh.. tell them thanks." I whispered and smiled.

"Someone is getting jealous here!" GD was gazing at us with crossed arms on his chest.

"Okay, okay I'll leave you little birdies alone now~" Hyewa giggled and left from the room.

"What?" GD asked me when he noticed me glaring at him.

"Aisshh, nothing…" I mumbled and looked out though the window.

"He's worried about you." GD broke the silence between us after a minute.

I looked at him with asking face.

"He was here with you all the time till I came." A little sigh came out of his mouth.

"I don't care."I forced a smile and messed his hair.

"I have you now, ne?" I stuck my tongue out as he laughed.

"I'll come to pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?" he said while laughing.

"Why do I have to stay here over the night?" I pouted.

"Because I said so." He kissed my cheek and smiled.

I wiped my cheek as soon as he moved away.

"Ya honney! Don't you like my kisses?" he giggled.

"Just get out!" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Ya Hyunseung…" his voice made me look up at him.

"Don't skip meals anymore, are we clear? Or else, I'll feed you like a pig." He messed my hair and walked out.

"Okay…" I mumbled after him and turned my look back to window.

The sentence GD said, kept on pooping in my head.

"He's worried about you."

It just so unrealistic and stupid. How could be that possible? Junhyung was always worried only about himself. At last he acted so…?

I shook my head and sighed.

Suddenly my phone vibrated.

*New txt message*

I opened it. It was from Doojoon. He sent me first version of song Fiction.

They did it…without me? Who sang my parts…?

I put headphones in my ears and pressed play.

A calm, piano music started to play, and then Doojoon's voice was heard. I enjoyed every second till the rap part.

I will rewrite it again, our story will not end.

I will bury fact that reality is seeping into my skin for now.

I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smiling happily.

In case you will leave me, the background is a small room without an exit.

My eyes got wet. I closed my them and let tears roll down my cheek.

Like this again (Fiction in Fiction)

I can't forget you (Fiction in Fiction)

I am writing the story that will never end in my heart.

I opened my eyes and forgot to breathe.

Junhyung… He took my parts.

*Junhyung POV.*

When GD made me go out, I just stayed outside the room, watching them through door-window. Not much time left when Hyewa came there too. She stopped next to me and took deep breathe.

"Is anybody with him?" she asked softly, looked at me and smiled.

No wondering why Hyunseung likes her.

"Ne. Weyo?" I looked at her with a corner of my eye and left out a light sigh.

She shook her head and looked through the door-window.

"Why aren't you next to him?" she almost whispered and placed her hand on the door handle.

"I'm leaving." I lied and looked away.

She knocked on the door and after positive answer on her "May I come in?" question was heard, she walked in and left me behind closed doors.

I looked back though window at them.

Hugs,… Laughs,…talking,…

Deep, deep in my heart, I missed that.

I'm playing to be heartcold from our debut on. Only Hyunseung knows my childy side. Well other members too, but just some random moments.

I lost myself in thoughts, when suddenly Hyewa came out and looked at me with asking face.

"I see you left…" she smiled.

"Oh... that… I need…" I was mumbling, trying to say out a good excuse.

"It's okay. I understand you." She giggled.

I sighed and looked away.

"Do you want to talk?" she softly took my hand and shook it abit.

"About?" I moved my hand away and hided it in pants-pocket.

"Hyunseung." She kept her smiling face.

I looked at her and then at Hyunseung , talking to GD now.

He's awake? I'm so glad…

I smiled to myself.

"Are you seriously gonna just leave him to GD-Hyung?" she grabbed my arm, shaking it.

"What do you care?" I looked at her with a little glare.

"Don't think I'm blind." She smiled.

"What the…?"I mumbled.

"See you tomorrow!" she left my arm and walked off.

I was looking after her with confused look.

What did she mean? She knows that I… AH, Aniyo. She just 17 years old, cute girl. That's all.

I nod to my thought when I got banged by doors in my head.

"Ouch.." I rubbed my forehead and looked up at the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit you?" GD acted innocently.

I shook my head and looked away.

"Aish anyway… Don't dare to go to my Seungie, okay?" he said and smiled.

"Your… Seungie?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ne, MY!" he laughed and walked off.

I bitted my lower lip to stop my heart hurting. It didn't really help.

I looked through door-window at Hyunseung. He was lip-spelling something, shocking his head. Like he'd be talking to himself.

Somehow I find him cute doing it.

Than se putted on his headphones and listened to music. I was wondering what was he listening to 'cause after some time, tears were falling from his eyes.

I opened doors and quietly walked to his bed.

"Why?... Why me?..." he was whispering, looking though window.

"Hyunseung…."

CHAPTER 15 : hyunseung is back

*Hyunseung's POV*

I heard someone softly called my name. I guess it was on tape, cause it was repeated for aw few times.

I wiped my tears and closed my eyes.

"Hyunseung!" someone pulled my headphone off and shook me softly.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at that persons' derection.

"J-Junhyung?" I whispered and moved away abit.

"How do you feel? Are you hungry?" he smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I blinked a few times and then looked away.

"I just came to check on you." He mumbled, still smiling.

"L-leave me alone…" I was nervously playing with my fingers.

"Can we please talk?" he said in a weird, sad tone.

Was he crying? Aish aniyo… Junhyung never cries.

"We have nothing to talk about." I tried hard not to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Hyunseung…" a whispering came out of his mouth.

"Why are you like that? You've been ignoring and pushing me back for years and now all of sudden you are caring about me? I'm not falling on that, Yong Junhyung." I looked at him and hold my tears back.

"I know…."

"Leave, please." My eyes were again watching that bird, sitting on tea outside.

I heard him standing up from chair and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." was the last thing he said before walking out.

"Idiot!" I screamed and punched my bed.

Honestly, I don't know why am I angry at him anymore. Because he broke up with me, because he broke up with his girl, because he's keep on breaking my heart or because I love him so much. Maybe all that together.

I smiled at myself.

Somehow, I don't hate that I love him. He is the one who showed me all the sweet things in love, beside all those bad. He's the one who is keeping me on the earth with his actions. And he's the one, I like to see that he cares about me.

Call me egoistic and stupid, but I can't help myself. I want him to be a second good side of me, but I fear being hurt again.

Soon I fell asleep. And a sleep brought all those sweet memories back, making my heart melt.

Maybe someday I forgive him. Secretly, that's my biggest wish.

*next day*

"Hyuuuung~ You're going home!" I recognized Dongwoon's voice calling me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him with a light smile.

"Aigo~Wonnie, what are you doing here?" I rubbed my eyes and sat on bed.

"GD-hyung asked me to come along." He smiled and started to pack my things.

I looked around the room to find that smart-ass, GD.

"Where is he?" I mumbled.

"Missed me bumble bee?" he jumped in room and placed a big sandwich on my lap.

Dongwoon just rolled his eyes and continued whatever he was doing.

"Actualy yes…" I was looking at sandwich from all views that were possible.

"Hyunseung, that's called food, ya know? We, people eat is to stop our hunger and get muscles and power." He was talking like a teacher.

"I know that, I'm not that dumb. But I prefer water." I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Seriously, I lost all interest in food. And I didn't even know why.

"Eat it!" GD pointed at the sandwich.

"Hyung~ you have to eat!" Dongwoon joined him.

"It's your favorite~ c'mon!" GD didn't stop.

I looked at back at the sandwich.

"Ahh it won't kill me, ne?" I said to myself and started eating.

"Damn that's good!" a big, bright smile, full of Joyce appeared on my face.

"Awwwww, Hyunseungie is back!" GWoon said in one voice and giggled.

I smiled at them and finished my beloved sandwich.

"Let's go on ice-cream! I pay~" I offered and they both quickly agreed.

CHAPTER 16 : hyewa's bday present

*3th person POV*

After the ice-cream, GD got a call from his TOP and went to his dorm. Hyungwoon decided to go home too.

"Aish hyung~ today was so awesome~ we should do that again sometimes!" Dongwoon hugged his hyung after entering the dorm.

"Sure!" Hyunseung messed Dongwoons hair and hugged him tight.

"Hyung is home!" Yoseob shouted and ran to Hyunseung to hug him.

"How do you feel?" Doojoon appeared in living room as well.

"I'm great!" Hyunseung smiled at him.

"I'm glad… can we talk?" Doojoon pulled Hyunseung from Dongseob hug in Hyunseungs room.

"What's wrong?" Hyunseung's smile disappeared.

"I heard about you and GD…"

"I can explain." Hyunseung cut Doojoons words.

"I just wanted to ask if he is really coming on sleepover tonight." Doojoon smiled and patted Hyunseung's shoulder.

"Oh… well yeah." Hyunseung rubbed his neck and smiled awkwardly.

"Good!" Doojoon's smile got brighter as he left Hyunseung alone in the room.

"Who's coming over?" Junyhung was standing next to the door, looking at Doojoon.

"You scared me." Doojoon placed his hand on his chest and glared at Junhyung.

"I asked you a question, hyung." Junhyung didn't get himself being disturbed.

"GD. Why are you asking?" Doojoon got closer to Junhyung and grinned.

"I was just wondering." Junyhung mumbled and walked to the kitchen.

*an hour later.*

"RIIING RIIING!"

"I'll get it!" Hyewa stood up and left other boys keep on practicing their new song in Hyunseung's bedroom.

She opened the door and a big smile appeared on her face when we saw GD standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here hyung?" she hugged him and invited him in the house.

"I came to my Seungie~ where is he?" GD pinched Hyewas cheeks and stayed outside the house.

"Umm.. wait I'll go get him!" Hyewa quickly walked back to Hyunseungs room with a big smile.

"Oppa~ Your boyfriend is waiting for you!" she winked to Hyunseung.

"B-b-boyfriend?" KiwoonSeob shouted.

Doojoon only rolled his eyes and smiled at those three dongasengs.

Junhyung stood up and looked at Hyunseung.

"Boyfriend? GD is your boyfriend?" he wishpered.

Hyunseung looked at Junyhung, stood up and smiled.

"Hyewa come with me." He walked to Hyewa and dragged her to waiting GD.

"Oh baby!" GD smiled and hugged Hyunseung.

"No need to kill me~" Hyunseung smiled.

"Okay we shall sing her a song now!" GD left Hyunseung from a hug but still hold his hand after looking at surprised Hyewa.

"To who?" Hyewa blinked a few times.

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday too you~ Happy birthday dear Hyewa! We love you~" GSeung made a double heart with their hands and then hugged Hyewa.

"Oh guys! Thank you so much!" she cuddled to them as tears of happiness rolled down her blushing cheeks.

"Okay now your present~" GD moved away, so only Hyunseung stayed hugging her.

"P-present?" Hyewa looked at GD, who was on holding a cute little puppy.

"A new family member~" GD smiled and gently put a puppy in Hyewas hug.

"Aigooo! He's sooooo cuttte!" Hyewa was hugging a puppy while he was licking hers face.

"Thank you Oppas!" she kissed GD's and Hyunseungs cheeks and went in living room with her new love.

"What will be his name?" Hyunseung followed her.

"His name will be…"

CHAPTER 17 : yes i'm jealous

*Junhyung's POV*

I watched Hyunseung leaving with Hyewa from practice room.

So… a boyfriend eh? First Hyewa, now GD? Seungie, you're breaking my heart. Can't you see?

"Junhyung, sit down." Doojoon's arm grabbed mine.

"I-I… I'll go to get something to drink." I mumbled, shook Doojoon's hand from mine and walked to living room.

"I'm planning a massacre on you, Ji Yong." I glared at GD hugging my Seungie and then walked to kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Happy birthday to you~"

I turned around I looked back at them.

Hyewa has a birthday today? And she got a puppy?

"His name will be…"

I walked closer to hear what they are talking about.

"JiSeung!" Hyewa giggled and hugged her new puppy.

JUSEUNG? That the hell that suppose to mean?

"It suits to him! Like a cute couple who bought me suits together~" she kept her smile.

I dropped a glass of water on the floor.

"Shit." I cruised to myself and kneed down.

"Junhyung! You okay?" someone kneed next to me and helped me with broken glass.

"Yes." I mumbled and looked up.

"Hyunseung…." I whispered.

His beautiful eyes met mine and his lips went in a light smile.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he slowly asked.

I shook my head and smiled back.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Even if I hurted him so badly, he still smiles at me and cares about me.

Butterflies. Yes I feel butterflies in my tummy. I have that sweet, tickling feeling just because his smile. It's so nice…

"Hyunseung~ I'm horny! Hurry up!" GD mumbled while playing with JiSeung.

My smile died as Hyunseung lifted up.

"I'm coming." He smiled at GD and looked back down at me as I grabbed his hand.

"You… aren't really dating GD…right?" I whispered and tried not to be childish.

His smiled disappeared and his eyes were searching for something on the floor.

"O-ofcourse I do! Why? Are you jealous?" his eyes finally met with mine again.

"Yes, I am." I got closer to him while standing up and placed my hand on his cheek.

God how I missed his smooth skin.

"G-go away!" he lightly pushed me away and walked to GD.

I sighed heavily.

I just confessed to him and he pushes me away like that? What did I do wrong?

Aigo… I know I'm silly, to think he'll just come back to me. But I can't stand watching him with someone else! It's just impossible and it hurts me! Guess that's how he felt…

I kneed back down and picked up broken glass and throw it in trash.

"Junhyung! You gonna miss the practice!" Hyewa yelled when she saw me.

"Aish…" I sighed and walked to Hyunseung's room.

I really didn't like the thing I saw when I walked in. Somehow, it made me angry.

CHAPTER 18 : another chance

*Hyunseung's POV*

I went in my room with GD. Others weren't there anymore.

"Where are everybody?" I looked around the room.

"They went in their rooms before." GD smiled, turned to.

"Uh… you know. Maybe we should stop that…" I sighed and think about what happened earlier in kitchen.

"We just started! What made you think that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"H-he is jealous already…" I mumbled.

"That's not enough!" GD pushed me against the wall, holding my hands so I couldn't move.

"J-jiYong!" I gasped.

Our lips were just an inch apart.

"Don't think I'll enjoy." He whispered and kissed me gently.

I wanted to push him away but I heard someone opened the door. I peeked and saw Junhyung.

I felt GD's warm hand under my shirt, climbing upper and upper.

I faked a moan as he pushed his tongue into my mouth.

"Where is everybody?" Junhyung cleared his throat.

GD Broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Can't we have some privacy?" he asked him low tone.

I looked at Junhyung. He looked kinda… broken and sad. I sighed and rested my head on GD's shoulder, looking away from Junyhung.

"We should be practicing." It was clearly heard that Junhyung was holding sadness in his voice.

"Well I give you 5 minutes to get everybody together. Now if I may, I want to enjoy." GD grinned at him and turned his look back to me.

"No.. you may not." Junhyung whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" GD turned back to him.

"I said… you may not." Junhyung repeated his words.

I lightly pushed GD away and looked at them.

"Get out, both of you." I sighed, looking at the ground.

"But bab-"

"I'll call you, okay?" I lifted my look at GD and gave him a fake smile.

"Okay." He kissed me on cheek and left.

I looked at Junhyung.

"I told you to get out." I sat on the bed.

He closed the door and walked to me.

"We have to talk." He sat beside me and took a deep breath.

"Junhyung… there is NOTHING to talk about!" I looked at him with teary eyes.

"There is, Hyunseung! Look… I know how I hurt you and I know it wasn't right. I don't know what came into my mind for doing something like that! I'm really sorry…" he sighed.

"Sorry, isn't enough. And you don't know how it hurts, okay? You weren't the one who was looking a love of his life for years, dating someone else and giving his heart to make others happy, but never get any attention from him."

Tears started falling from my eyes.

"You weren't the one, who was awake for whole night, just to take care of someone who wasn't worth even a friendly feelings for what he was doing." I stopped for a while to calm down.

"You have no idea how much did I suffer. From all I did to you, from all I gave to you, you gave me only memories. Which hurts a lot." I wiped tears and sighed.

"I know… and I'm really sorry. I want to fix that now…" he said warmly.

I smiled and looked at his eyes.

"Junyhung… you can't fix anything. You did what you did."

"But… I want to!" he grabbed me from shoulder.

I shook my head.

"I… I love you. I really do. But.. you can't." I sighed.

"G-give me another chance!"

CHAPTER 19 : old sweet junnie

"G-give me another chance!"

I gasped.

Did he… really asked for another chance? What shall I do? I need someone to help me! Where are everybody?

"J-Junhyung…" I blinked at him for a few times.

"Let's forget what happened. I mean… can we try act like…that never happened? Like we… we are just bandmates…?" he was looking deep in my eyes.

"T-that is… pretty same as now." I looked away.

"Hyunseung…" he gently took my hand and made me look at him.

"go out with me, please." He gave me a small smile.

I couldn't hold back anymore. My heart skiped a bit. I knew he was saying words from his heart and i knew what he ment. But i was still afraid, what if he breaks my heart again?

"Okay." I whispered and mentaly slaped myslef.

He pulled me in his hug.

Gosh how I missed his hug! His warm, nice, safe hug. I missed the smell of him and his warm, smooth skin.

It was like… years ago. When he asked me out for the first time.

*flashback*

"Hyunseung can I ask you something?" Junhyung came to me, wiping his towel around his neck.

We just finished our practice and I was packing my stuff to get home. Only me and Junyhung were in pactice room at that time.

"Uhm, sure. Is something wrong?" I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Uhh… well.. H-Hyunseung…" he kneed next to me and came closer with his face to mine.

My heart was beating fast. I never thought I'd ever saw his face so close.

I was inlove with him since I first was him. And there was a big possibility he knew that. Why? I spend my free time looking at him and helping him with anything I could.

"Would you… go out with me?" he whispered, looking in my eyes.

I blushed hard and opened my mouth to say something, but I just couldn't.

He landed closer and gently placed his lips on mine.

I was FLYING.

Everything disappeared. Only me and Junyhung existed.

I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck.

"I'll take that as yes." He smiled and made our kisses deeper.

*end of flashback*

"Did I missed something?" Doojoon's voice suddenly appeared in room.

I pushed Junhyung away and stood up.

"Where are everybody?" I asked in low tone.

"Uhh… Kiwoon went on their photoshooting, yoseob fall asleep and I'm here. Oh and Hyewa left home, manager called her." He smiled.

"Uhh… Shall we just do the dance than?" I sighed and sat on the floor.

"Well… I have to go to company to sing some papers about Idon'tknowanymore. I just came to tell you this. You have practically at last 2 hours free so you can do whatever you want." He smiled again and felt out.

"I'll take a nap." I mumbled and looked at Junhyung, who was still sitting on my bed.

"Okay." He pouted.

"What?" I blinked at him. He wasn't happy about my decision.

"You said you'll go out with me." He sighed.

Oh he ment now?

"O-okay… can I change my clothes?" I whispered.

"Sure." He smiled and laid back on bed.

I stood up and gave him a dumb look.

"If you don't mind…" I shoot him a small glare.

"Oh…" he stood up and went out of my room.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Old, sweet Junnie." I said to myself and changed my clothes.

CHAPTER 20 : second first date

*Junhyung's POV*

I closed doors and smiled at myself.

'He gave me a second chance…'

My heart was beating fast.

I quickly ran to my room, changed my clothes and put on those weirdo glasses and a cap. Smile simply couldn't disappear from my face. I'll make this day special for him, I really will!

After some minutes I was waiting for him outside his room.

'Gosh what is he doing so long? He didn't changes his mind, did he?' I got worried.

"How do I look?" he suddenly came out, deseed in white shinny jeans and baggy, long, red shirt.

He looked prefect.

I put a hat on his head and gave him glasses.

"You look just perfect Seungie~" I smiled and noticed him blushing. CUTE!

"Let's just go." He mumbled and walked outside as I followed him.

"So… we are we going?" he looked at me.

"Beach." I smiled at him.

*flashback*

"Where are you taking me Junnie~?" Hyunseun was annoyed.

"Somewhere!" Junhyung rolled his eyes and kept dragging Hyunsueng behind him.

"Where is that somewhere!" Hyunseung stopped and crossed arms on his chest.

Junyhung sighed and looked at him.

"It's … just somewhere!" he covered Hyunseung's eyes with hands and dragged him forward.

"Just trust me." Junyhung whispered in Hyunseung's ear when he was about to complain again.

After a few more minutes walking in silence, Junhyung finally let off his hands from Hyunseung's eyes.

"W-wow…" was all Hyunseung could say.

They were on beautiful beach with sand. Than Hyunseung's eyes noticed a big blanked on the middle of the beach, with lots of food on it.

"Come~ let's eat." Junyhug smiled at him and sat down on blanket.

"You did… all this… just for me?" Hyunseung's eyes went teary, from happiness.

"Our first date have to be perfect, right?" Junhyung gave him a big, bright smile.

*endofflashback*

"You're kidding me." Hyunseung rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You want to go somewhere else?" I asked little disappointed.

"No, it's okay." He shook his head and started to walk.

I followed him.

Gosh he's playing a hard game.

I slowly hugged him around waist and pulled him alittle closer, so we walked by sides.

He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a smile back.

"So… you and GD-"

"That shouldn't happened." He cut me.

"So you aren't dating?"

"I didn't say that." He answered coldly.

All happiness, which appeared before, disappeared as soon as he said that.

'Why did you gave me another chance than?' I sighed.

"Can we… not talk about this now?" he sighed.

"Sure." I smiled and pulled him even closer.

And we walked in silence, listening only to our heartbeats.

When there is love, world are needless. That's what everybody say and I agree. I know that he still loves me. Even though he won't say that out loud, I feel that. And no one can prove me wrong.

"Here we are." I whispered.

He smiled and cuddled in my hug.

"This is like in old times." He whispered back.

I nod and hugged him tight.

"I won't let you go every again, my Seungie." I whispered in his ear.

"Pabo." He giggled and gently slapped my head.

"I'm telling the truth." I smiled.

"Prove." He looked at my eyes, still smiling.

"You're beautiful." I smiled, landed closer and gently kissed his soft lips.

CHAPTER 21 : oh junseung

*Hyunseung's POV*

"Junhyung…" I broke the kiss after few seconds and looked at his eyes.

"I didn't mean like that." I gave him a light smile and moved away.

"I know." He pulled me black closer.

"I just missed your lips." His lips were back on mine.

"Pabo!" I blushed and friendly punched his chest.

"Yebo." He giggled.

-3 Months later-

"Seungie~" Junhyung hugged me around waist tight as his hand was already climbing under my pants.

"Yah Junnie!" I blushed hard and moved his hand away.

"No time for love now! It's our goodbye-stage! Ger your asses here!" Doojoon rolled his eyes.

"Coming hyung~" Junhyung groaned and kissed me.

Yeah… somehow we were back a couple. I "broke up" with GD after a week. I can tell that he was really thankful for that, not to me but to Junhyung. He even gave him a box of chocolates, which I ate on the end, with a letter: DON'T (PLEASE) BREAK HYUNSEUNG'S HEART EVER AGAIN! – I guess paying to TOP was really hard and painful for his ass. Back to the point, Junhyung told me his side of story and made me feel sorry for him. Well somehow he was suffering too, right? But now he promised me he won't do such a thing anymore. I believe him. We're a 'happy couple' for 3 months already. I'm really, really happy to have him back.

After we got back in backstage he pulled me in his make-up room and lock door.

"I didn't even hugged everyo-" he cut me with a rough kiss.

"not…here…" I mumbled between kisses.

"I'm horny." He pushed his tongue in my mouth and started unzipping my pants.

"i-I feel that." I smiled and did the same to him.

His member was already big and hard. I pulled his pants with boxers off and started pumping it.

"Ahh… Seungie…" a moan escaped from his mouth and he gently pushed me on sofa before getting on top of me.

He pulled my pants off and went under boxer with his hand. He gently grabbed my member and started pumping it.

"Junnie…" I looked at him with teary eyes when he pulled my boxers off.

"I'll be gentle." He kissed my lips and went down to my member and slowly licked from balls up to head. My body was shivering. He put it into his mouth and sucked it.

"Ahhhh~" I couldn't hold a moan anymore.

With one hand he was pinching my nipple, with another he was playing with my balls while sucking my growing member.

"Ahh.. Junnie.. j-just… fuck me!" I mumbled and tried to stay quiet.

He just ignored me and continued his game.

"JUNNIE!" I creamed as he gently bit my member.

"Shhh~" he quickly kissed me to shout me up.

"Fuck me." I whispered and did a puppy eyes.

"Suck." He put 3 fingers in my mouth and I sucked them.

He took them out and after few seconds I felt first one in my ass. Feeling of pain went throw my whole body. He was slowly pulling it out and in and added another one.

I screamed from pain as he shout me up with a sweet kiss.

He added third finger. Pain started to mix with pleasure and soon I didn't felt it anymore.

He put them out and pushed his hard member in.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" a tear rolled down my cheek.

'Gentle my ass.' I thought while he was pushing faster and faster.

"JUNNIE… AHH!" I screamed when we hit my prostate.

"Sweet spot huh?" he smirked and started to hitting it faster.

"J-Junnie.. i-I'm.. g-gonna.. c-cum…" I mumbled while moaning.

"Me…too…" we whispered to my ear as we cum together.

"Saranghaeyo." He whispered after collapsing on me.

I just smiled and hugged him tight.

CHAPTER 22 : who's hara

I just smiled and hugged him tight.

"We should tell manager about us. I don't think I'll be able to hold back in public anymore." He smiled and looked me in the eyes.

I looked at him you-are-kidding-me look. But he kept his serious-smiling face.

"What if we for a few more days?" I don't know why but I didn't felt like it's a right decision.

"Why? Manager would accept well." He blinked for a few times.

"I know… it's not that. I… I just don't feel like letting out relationship in public yet." I sighed.

"Uhh… okay. We can wait for a bit more." He smiled and kissed me on lips.

I loved how understudy can he be.

"We should get dressed." I smiled and put up his pants with boxers as he did same to me.

-KnockKnock-

"Who is it?" we asked in unison.

"Manager! Is Junhyung there? Why are doors locked?" manager tried to open the doors.

"Shit." We both whispered and quickly fixed out hairstyles and make-up.

"I'm here… just… a second!" Junhyung mumbled and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

"Jun-hyung." I whispered and gently pushed him away.

"Tonight in my bedroom, okay?" he smiled and kissed me again.

I rolled my eyes, smiled and unlock doors.

"What were you doing inhere?" Manager glared at us.

"Just…"

"talking." Junhyung finished my sentence.

"Junhyung we have to talk." Manager looked at me.

"Uh, okay." I bowed and left them alone in the room.

*Junhyung's POV*

"What is it?" I sighed and sat back on sofa.

I didn't want to talk to manager right now. I want to spend my time with Seungie.

"Wining with songs wasn't enough for public." He gave me a serious look and cleaned his throat.

"We did our best. Beside… isn't that what you should talk about with Doojoon?" I sighed.

"No, it's your turn to do something." He sat on chair, looking at me.

"Are you saying, I'm not good enough?" I glared at him.

"No. But BEAST doesn't get enough attention from paparazzi and news. And you'll fix this." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? How?" my eyes widen. I didn't have a good feeling about that.

"Tonight you have a date with Hara." He smiled satisfied.

"WHAT?" I jumped up and glared at him.

"Low your voice, Yong Junhyung." He looked up at me.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DATE ANYONE!"

"It's only for a month! You guys need to get some attention!" he stood up and turned to walk out.

"I can't do that! Why me? I don't even know who she is!" I punched the wall next to me.

"Junyhung! Shout up and do what I say! 7 o'clock in XXX bar tonight! If you won't appear you'll talk about you career." He walked out and loudly closed doors behind him.

I sighed and sat back on sofa.

"This isn't happening… how should I tell Hynseung about that?" I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

CHAPTER 23 : im sorry seungie

*After JunHara date – still Junhyung's POV* (I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN'T WRITE ABOUT IT D:)

'Ughh finally home.' I said in my head and quickly went to Hyunseung's room.

"Seungie~?" I peeked in the room.

He was laying on bed, sleeping. Oh yes he was like an angel.

I slowly and quietly walked to the bed and laid next to him.

"Seungie~" I moved hair from his face and smiled.

I can't hurt an angel like him. I didn't once already, I couldn't do it again. Maybe manager would still change his mind if I ask him once again.

"mmm… Junnie?" I shook my head alittle and looked at his eyes.

"Mornin'." I smiled as he cuddled to me.

I should tell him about Hara now…

"I wish I could wake up like that everytime." He smiled and kissed my neck.

No… I can't tell him.

"You should go back to sleep." I kissed him on cheek and corrected his blanket.

"Will you sleep here, with me?" he used his puppy eyes, which made me nod my head.

"Good night, Junnie~ Saranghaeyo~" he smiled, closed his eyes and rested his head on my chest.

"Saranghaeyo, Seungie." I whispered.

Really, saranghaeyo. With all my heart. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I am doing.

Soon I fell asleep too.

Next day, our schedules were full. I didn't saw my Seungie for whole day.

But at last, I got manager at my side. Well somehow. He agreed to keep my 'relationship' a secret for a week. To see if it will even work out.

I know it won't work, but if that will help to BEAST…

*after 3 days, Hyunseung's POV*

Everybody are out. Only I'm home. Alone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh~~" I sat on sofa and opened the TV.

"Today's top news: Junyhung and Hara approved their relationship!"

My smile from before were slowly disappearing after seeing picture one after one popping out on the big screen.

"Junyhung?" I whispered.

My eyes were wet, but I hold tears back.

I should know that. I should know that he doesn't love me. Why am I such an idiot to believe in every single word? WHY?

*Noone's POV*

"Hyunseung! Don't open the…" Doojoon ran into livingroom but stopped as he sow JunHara's pictures.

Hyunseung slowly stood up, looked at Doojoon and gave him a light, faked smile.

"I'm okay Hyung… I just wanna be alone for some time okay?" he looked at the ground and started makig his way to his room.

"Hynuseng… I'm sure he has a good reason for not telling you that." Doojoon tried to comforted Hyunseung.

"Yeah, he sure does. Like always." Younger whispered and disappeared after loud doors of his room.

Hyunseung wanted to disappear. He wanted to turn back the time, before becoming a trainnie. He was again on the start. His heart was again on pieces. And all that because of Junyhung. Again Junhyung.

"Can you do anything else better, than hurting people who loves you?" he screamed in the pillow.

Soon he fell asleep in tears.

"Hyunseung~" Someone shook his arm.

He opened red, swolleneyes and looked up at the person.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone, hyung?" he whispered while sobbing.

"I thought you'd need someone next to you tonight." Doojoon smiled and laid next to him.

"Thanks hyung." He whispered and got closer to him.

"You should talk to him tomorrow." Doojoon said after hugging younger.

Hyunseung just shook his head.

"He's home now. I told him you don't anyone to disturb you now." Older contunied.

" Thanks. I'm happy to have a friend like you, Doojoon." Hyunseung smiled alittle.

"When are you planning to talk to him?" Doojoon didn't stop.

"I'll pack my things tomorrow and move in Bigbang's dorm for a while." Hnyunseunf whispered.

"Now good night." He added and closed his eyes.

Doojoon sighed and slowly fall asleep next to him.

CHAPTER 24 : moving away

*Hyunseung's POV*

It was 7 am when I got up from the bed. I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't. I was watching Doojoon sleeping next to me, peacefully.

Yoseob is really happy to have such a handsome guy as a boyfriend. They always take care of each other. Doojoon never lets Yoseob to be sad. And Yoseob always looks after Doojoon, where is he and how is he feeling and stuff. They are just a perfect couple. I wish I'd be in love with someone like that. I wish that someone would have same feelings back.

I sighed and pulled my suitcase out from the wardrobe and opened it.

I tried to pack my stuff as quiet as I could, so I wouldn't wake up Doojoon.

Soon I finished and called JiYong.

"Yoboseyo." I sleepy, deep voice answered.

"JiYongie? Sorry for waking you up~ I just wanted to ask you if I can came over for a few days." I tried to stay calm.

"It's TOP. Anyway, yes you can. Shall I come to pick you up?"

"That would be nice…"

"Okay! I'll be there in 30 mins. Bye!" and he hang up.

I closed my phone and looked around the room if I forgot something.

"Maybe I can clean up alittle and make them meals for today." I mumbled to myself and started to clean the house.

After I finished I made a breakfast for them and started cooking lunch.

"Uhmm.. Hyunseung-Hyung. What are you doing so early awake?" Dongwoon was standing under door frame of kitchen and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Oh sorry. Did I wake you up?" I smiled at him and placed his breakfast on the table.

He sat down and looked at me with worried face.

"Hyung… you know that I'm allergic to strawberry…" he pointed on strawberry cream on his plate.

"Oh gosh, I totally forgot! I'm sorry Wonnie~" I quickly took his plate and gave him other one, without strawberry cream.

"Hyung… What's wrong?" he asked me when I sat down next to him.

I just shook my head and smiled to him.

He took a bite of food and looked back at me.

"It's awesome, hyung!" he smiled and finished his breakfast.

I stood up and cleaned mess I did in kitchen and put their lunch in freezer.

"Wonnie~ tell guys that you have lunch in freezer. GiKwang will know how to warm it up." I put down apron.

"Eh? Why? Where are you going?" he looked at me confused.

"Let's put it this way… I'll live in my apartment, but won't leave B2ST." I smiled to him and made my way to my room but he stopped me.

"So something is wrong… It's about Junhyung and Hara right?" He walked to me and took my hand.

Tears started to fall down my cheek as I heard his name.

He hugged me tight and rubbed my back.

"I'm sure it's not true. He loves you with all his heart!" he tried to comfort me.

I smiled and pulled away from his hug.

"I think it's still better if I don't see him for some time." I messed his hair and went to my room to pick up my suitcase.

"You should talk to him before you leave."

That made me jump and looked at the bed.

"Doojoon! You scared hell out of me!" I sighed and placed my hand on my heart to calm it down.

"I'm sorry… but don't you think I'm right?" he looked at me with his sad eyes.

Gosh I hated myself for making other feel bed for me.

"TOP will be here any minute." I smiled and grabbed my suit case.

"See you at the interview Hyung! And say goodmorning to others in my name okay?" I walked out and bumbed in someone.

"Aiishh.. Minhee~" I quickly got on my feet and bowed.

"Ahh Seungie! I missed you so much yesterday!" Junhyung quickly pulled me in his hug.

"We have to talk~" he added and kissed me on cheek.

I pushed him away and looked at him with sad eyes.

"No… we have nothing to talk about." I picked up suitcase and walked to the door as door bell rang

"Annyonghaseyo!" TOP peeked in the house with smiling face.

CHAPTER 25 : baby pls pick up

*menwhile, Junhyung's POV*

"What was that?" I looked at Doojoon and than at Dongwoon.

"Well... you forgot that paparazzi are everywhere." Doojoon coldly answered.

"W-what?" I looked at with. I felt like a dumb.

"He saw the news about you and Hara. How come you didn't tell him before? I thought you are dating…" Dongwoon sadly sighed and looked at me.

"WHAT? WHAT NEWS? THAT WASN'T SUPPOESD TO COME OUT FOR A NEXT WEEK!" my face surely turned completely red from all anger.

"How do you mean… wasn't supposed to come out..?" Doojoon's eyes widen.

"IT'S A FU*KING FAKE DATE JUST TO GET ATTENTION! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D DATE HER?" I was really pissed now. Not at Doojoon or Dongwoon… or Hyunseung. But on myself 'cause I didn't told about that before.

"…. And why didn't you told him that before?" Dongwoon slowly asked.

"I was planning to! But… but I was afraid…I just couldn't. And I know I should!" I sat on the ground and covered my face with my hands.

"Junyhung… you still have time to explain the situation to him." Doojoon kneed next to me and hugged me.

"It will sounded like an excuse." I sighed.

"But you still can try, right? If you really love him, you won't give up that easily." He smiled and pated my shoulder.

"I hate that you're always right." I mumbled and stood up.

"I know! That's why hyungs are for!" he smiled proudly and passed me my phone.

*Noone's POV*

Hyunseung was already at Bigbang's dorm, lying on GD's bed.

His phone was ringing over and over again, but Hyunseung just didn't pick up.

"1,2,3,4…" he counted quietly as phone rang again.

"What if you pick up? He won't stop and you know that." GD said annoyed already.

" I'm not talking to idiots, specially not to those who are named Yong Jungyung." Hyunseung quietly answered, which made GD roll his eyes.

"But you love him!" GD sighed.

"I'm trying not you, okay!" Hyunseung glared at him.

On the other side, in BEAST dorm, Junyhung kept on clicking 'call' button.

"Please baby, pick up…" he was whispering in the phone with hope God will make this come true.

"Yoboseyo?" finnaly, after his 75th try, someone answered.

"Seungie listen! Don't hand up! Please! Let's talk! Let me explain you!" Junhyung rushed talking.

"Wait I'll put you on speaker." GD said.

"I'm not going to listen!" Was heard from background at GD's place.

"You can start speaking Junyhung. I'll leave you alone now." After that a loud closing door was heard and than silence.

"Hyunseung?" Junyhung slowly asked in the phone.

On answered he got just a voice from moving sheets.

"Listen to me… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't told you before. I'm sorry that you found out in the most awkward way. I'm sorry. I really am. But it's nothing! That day, after out goodbye stage, when manager came to talk to me.. you remember? Well that time he told me that I'll have to date Hara for some time. He said that BEAST didn't get enough attention and that we need something more than just wining. I'm sorry for not telling you but… but I was afraid. I know I'm stupid! I dunno what was I afraid of… maybe thought you'd not accept it. I dunno. I'm sorry! Please, Seungie, forgive me! I love you! I love only you and nobody else… please Seungie…"

Junyhung's cheeks were already wet from tears that started rolling down his cheeks. His voice was about to crash down and all he hoped is that Hynseung will understand him.

"Junyhung…" Hyunseung whispered after some time listening to crying Junyhung.

"Yes, Seungie?" Junyhung made himself to say that without sobbing.

"I forgive you… and I'm sorry to be such a fool." older whispered and hand up.

CHAPTER 26 : good night seungi saranghaeyo

*noone's POV*

And days were running.

Buy Hyunseung didn't came back to dorm. As he said, he stayed at his apartment. Junhyung still thought he didn't forgive him. He tried to talk to him at practices and when they were at backstage, but Hyusneung didn't answered if question wasn't about BEAST or something connected with that.

"BEAST! You're are going to Japan. I'll tell you more infos later." Manager told guys after they came from stage.

"HOLLIIIDAAAYS!" GiKwang sang and hugged Yoseob tight.

"Oh no my dear, you're going to work there even harder." Manager chucked and left back to his office.

"Kill me Doojoon Hyung." Hyunseung mumbled under his breath and landed on wall.

"C'mon its gonna be fun!" Older wanted to cheer him up but obviously failed. Hyunseung send him a death glare.

"Well guys… We're going to Japan…JAPAN!" Dongwoon didn't hide his excitement.

"What's so cool about Japan to you?" Doojoon slowly asked.

"Oohohohoo… Love hostels, hentai mang- OUCH!" Maknae rubbed back of his head where GiKwang slapped him.

"You supposed to be an innocent maknae! Yah!" Honey abs-ed guys got shocked and mad on his 'oh-so-handsome-and-innocent-lover'.

"Mian hyung." Younger mumbled and everybody else laughed their asses off.

So far, last 2 weeks weren't that bad. Hyunseung moved back in dorm. Of course, he had to. Their hot topic for conversations was now Japan. They were dreaming who everybody they will meet, what will they eat, what will they buy… Atmosphere was really…full of joy and happiness.

*on the plane to Japan*

(sitting position.)

-GiKwang, Dongwoon, Junyhung, empty seat (free space for walking) –Hyunseung, empty seat, Doojoon, Yoseob.

Kiwoon was busy watching how will plane took off. Theur mouths were opened in 'O' shape and voices like "Wooooohh" and "ooooo" where coming out from them.

So was buys Dooseob with playing their love-or-die games.

Hyunseung let out a soft sigh as he put on his headphones and played loud music. He didn't know why or how, but soon he was already in dreamland.

-Junhsung's POV-

I watched Hyunseung slowly falling in his dreams. He looked so peaceful and cute when he was sleeping.

I looked over Kiwoon couple. Gosh, those fast-sleepers.

I slowly stood up and sat on empty seat beside Hyunseung.

A big smile appeared on my face as soon as he handed his head on my shoulder.

"Good night, Seungie~ Saranghaeyo." I whispered before falling asleep by myself too.

CHAPTER 27 : so that's why your avoiding me lately

*Hyunseung's POV*

"The plane will landed in 15 minutes-…"

A girly voice woke me up.

I blinked for a few times.

Oh we're already in Japan…

I looked at around and found Junhyung sleeping next to me. That means…I was sleeping on his shouder. Great.

I shook him hard.

"Wake up!"

No response.

I shook him harder.

No response.

I sat on his lap and shook him really hard.

He slowly put his arms around my neck and pulled me closer till our lips touched.

Why did I allow him to do this? I don't know…

I pulled away and looked at his eyes.

"What did you just do?" I whispered.

"Kissed my love." He smiled.

"W-what about Hara?" I blinked.

"I told you… it's fake." He kissed me again but I pulled away.

"It's not right. If someone sees our fanservice it might ruin it all." I wanted to climb off him but he 'locked' me with his arms around my waist.

"So that's why you were avoiding me lately?" he laughed.

I slowly nod.

"Pabo. I want your room service tonight. You have to make up for this." He pulled me closer.

I blushed, pushed him away and sat back on my seat.

"Saranghae." He whispered to my ear.

"Saranghaeyo." I looked away from him, still blushing.

CHAPTER 28 : bonus : you're the best

-non's POV-

Junhyung grabbed his hyung's wrist and dragged him in their room. It just happened that they are sharing a room. Doojoon as a leader was suppose to have a room for himself but, of course, he took Yoseob with him. Junhyung was happy about that and just took Hyunseung in his room even thought , he should be sharing a room with Gikwang. So Gikwang and Dongwoon were left on their own in 3th room.

"Yah it hurts~" Hyunseung whined Junhyung pulled him in the room and locked the door behind them.

"Awh, I love you too." Junhyung smirked and pushed his lover on the double-sized bed.

"J-Junnie!" older whined in pain again and glared at the smirking boy, who was now climbing on top of him.

"I told you, I need my room-service from you." Junhyung whispered in older ear and send shivers down his body.

Hyunseung froze there. Honestly, he was a bit afraid of his lover at that moment.

Junhyung gently pressed his lips against Hyunseung's and slowly licked his lower lip.

Hyunseung moaned quietly and opened his mouth, letting Junhyung's tongue slid inside. They both moaned into a kiss while Junyhung's hand was already stroking Huynseung's cloth member.

Hyunseung broke the kiss for some seconds, while he was putting their shirts off and quickly kissed his lover again when he was done. He moves his lips on younger's neck and left some wet, red marks behind him.

Whie Junhyung was unbuttoning his lover's pants, Hyunseung was already to his nipples, sucking and licking the left one and playing with right one.

Junhyung quietly moaned and se finally unzipped older pants and pulled them down, as Hyunseung changed their positions, so he was on top.

"Are you kidding me?" Junhyung's eyes were wide open, looking at smirking Hyunseung who was playing with zipper on pants.

"You wanted a room-service. Now shout up." Hyunseung smiled and landed down to Junyhung's pants, unziping them with his teeth and pulling them down. When he faced his new lollipop, which was huge and hard already, he smiled satisfied and licked it, even though it was still hidden behind boxers. He earned a loud moan from younger and that was a sign for him to pull boxers off. As he finally removed them, he faced Junhyung's erection again and slowly started stroking it.

"Seungie… d-don't.. tease..ahhh" was all Junhyung could say before Hyunseung licked his cock and put it in his mouth.

"Ahh…Ahh…Ahh.."Junyhung moaned in rhythm of Hyunseung's head pomping up and down.

When he was close to climax, Hyusenugn moved away and got back up to kiss Junyhung.

"Y-yah! Not…finished…yet.." Junhyung mumbled between kisses.

Huynseung pulled away and sat on Junhyung's hips, slowly putting his boxers off and moving his ass against Junhyun's growing member.

"S-stop... teasing… damnit!" Younger cried while biting his lower lip and pushing his own hips against Huynseung's ass.

When hyunseung was finally naked and got on his knees and landed closer to his lover.

"Let me ride you." He whispered and smiled evilly.

Junyhung's breath froze for a moment when Hyunseung was starting to sit on his erection.

"Y-you aren't prepared!" he snapped but it was too late. He was already fully inside Hyunseung while Hyunseung was screaming in pain.

"Are you ok-aaahhh…" He moaned when older started to slowly move his ass up.

"Fuck…" Hyunseung cursed under his breath and moved back down. Slowly he got used to the pain, as it was already turning in to pleasure.

"F-faster…ahh.." begged Junyhung but Hyunseung ignored him and went even slower.

"Seungie! F-faster!... p-please…" Junhyung begged his lover again.

Hyunseung started to move faster as Junhyung helped him with pushing his hips up and down.

Junhyung slowly reached for Hyunseung erection and started pumping it, so they would be both satisfied.

"Junnie… AHH~~" Hyunseung screamed when Junhyung hit his sweet spot. Hyunseung started bumbing faster and faster, trying to hit the spot everytime.

"Seungie.. i-i.."Junhyung mumbled as Hyunseung shushed him with a sudden kiss.

"M-me too.." he whispered as they both came together, Junhyung inside his lover, the other on their stomahes.

"Ahh…Junnie…" Hyunseung moaned and collapsed in the younger embrace.

"You're the best." Junhyung whispered after he started to breathe more normally.

"I know." Huynuseung chucked and kissed younger on lips.

"Don't ever… ever try to ignore me." Junhyung smiled and rubbed Hyunseungs cheek with his tumb.

"Awh… Now I'll have to disappoint GD and Hyewa."

"YAH!"

Hyunseung only laughed at his lovers action and hugged him tight.


End file.
